


a series of fortunate mistakes (make that regrets)

by ladyofdecember



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Chuncan, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of tiny little snippets of fiction based on the Tumblr meme of a 3 Sentence Rule. Ian Duncan and Ben Chang are not supposed to be together and yet they are, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is a pride collection not a shame collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655286) by [ellipsesificate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesificate/pseuds/ellipsesificate). 



> I've caught the Community bug despite being six years too late. I'm up to season 3 and chugging forward but I cannot ignore this tiny little fandom of "Chuncan". I mean, just, amazingly dark and disturbing and yet lovely.
> 
> Also, I've never been great at keeping my writing and details to a minimum so although I've tried sticking to the 3 Sentence Rule some of these will obviously be larger. It's a crutch.

Ian knows he's dropping the ball again, disappointing people and yet he can't help himself as he reaches for one more long neck from his fridge.

If Chang were here, he'd probably be laughing his ass off at him before quickly losing interest and just finding the situation sad.

As he slips down onto his lonely leather couch in his lonely little apartment, he tries not to think too much about his problem or the only person on the planet that actually cares he has a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he's just fooling himself into this delusion of a fantasy, he thinks as he sips from his beer at his seat at the bar.

Duncan is stumbling back to the bar, on his way back from the bathroom and looking just as disheveled as ever.

Still, Ben thinks, if the man is going to be drinking at least he's doing it with him where he can watch him. The added benefit of the Brit getting handsy whenever he's drunk were just a bonus.


	3. Chapter 3

“It's kinda hard to to help you into the apartment when you keep getting distracted like that.” Chang complained, struggling under the weight of the british man whose arm was wrapped around his shoulder for support.

Ian laughed, noisily as they made their way inside of his small apartment, his head swimming with the large amount of alcohol currently swimming through his bloodstream. 

An annoyingly and alarmingly still sober part of his mind spoke up to remind him that this man, his nemesis, was spending his friday night ushering him back home for seemingly no reason other than because he actually cared. Ian decided he'd need another drink to quiet the voice down. Definitely.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben Chang is sitting in the front row of his class, annoyingly beaming up at him, his hands folded on the desk as he attempts to portray the illusion of a good student.

Ian thinks that it was probably a mistake dropping that restraining order and then thinks what a bigger mistake it was to actually make out with the man in his apartment last night.

He turns back towards the chalkboard, continuing with his “lesson” and hoping to distract himself enough to not feel entranced by the chinese man's smile.


	5. Chapter 5

“Talk to me! Why can't you just talk to me like a normal human being?! Why do you have to play these insane games?!” Ian shouted, slamming a hand down on his desk and watching as a stack of papers fell to the floor.

Ben was rolling his eyes and quickly folding and unfolding his legs from the seat in front of him. “Yeah, okay, I'm the one who plays mind games... sure.”

“You... you are the worst fucking person... you're like... the anti-christ!” Ian shouts incredulously, his eyes getting bugged out in that way Ben loves and he has to bite back a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

He was sinking, further and further down into this pit of despair. Ian didn't think he'd ever be able to climb back up out of it either. It'd been years now, years, since he'd begun drinking heavily. After many attempts of quitting, it was just a matter of time before he found himself back in the middle of it. No matter the reason, they were all pretty pathetic. 

At first, it had been his marriage ending. Then there was the possible layoff the college was facing. And after that it had been his loneliness more than anything.

To be honest, he didn't really need a reason anymore, he just needed to be honest with himself. He was an alcoholic and he drinks because it's what he does.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the rain outside his bedroom window made him feel even lonelier than he normally did on sunday nights, in much too dark of a place before having to show up at his job on monday morning.

Ian was having trouble falling asleep, the thunder bothering him along with his painful sobriety.

And that was why, the vibration of his phone as it sat on the nightstand beside him was so welcoming to his ears. Gingerly picking it up to check just who the text message was from brought a smile to his face and a rush of relief filled his chest.

Two words shone brightly on the screen, Ben Chang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completed the series and I just don't know what I like more; evil Chang or rabies infested/mentally ill Chang who just wants to do his best and make a difference? Either way, Chang + Duncan = A+.

He wants to brush his teeth so bad, the feeling of the plaque on the backs of his teeth was driving him wild.

The psychologist shifts slightly, feeling a stinging in his right arm as pins and needles begin to creep up all along it.

Still, the sight of an unconscious Chang cuddling up to him as he smiles in his sleep like a strange, deranged little toddler is cute enough for him to stay still for just an hour more.


	9. Chapter 9

Sucking down as much of the 1 quart thermos of coffee as he could, Ian set it down atop his desk with finality, wiping at his face sloppily and ready to face the day.

Ben made a face. "Jesus, coffee addict much?"

The doctor glared at him, sitting down behind his desk and beginning to feel much better. "I have a drinking problem, the likes of which I've just about squandered so yes, I am steadily and very carefully using coffee as a bypass to that in the mornings. Do you have a problem with that?!"

The asian man shrugged as he leaned against one of the tables. "No, as long as you don't go all Hulk on me on caffeine overload. I'm cool.”

"Sit down!" Ian retorted and began to get ready for class.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh, don't you have a real adult's car we can ride in? This is embarrassing." Ben's voice sounded, filled with disgust as he climbed into the passenger side.

Ian rolled his eyes as he started the car. "Please. You don't even own a vehicle. And besides, Smart vehicles are environmentally sound and help save the earth by-"

"Blah, blah, blabety-blah! Yeah, I don't care!" He interrupted, crossing his arms and staring out the window as Ian drove.


	11. Chapter 11

Chang took one look at the dingy, dirty bathroom and tried not to feel repulsed.

The man could learn a thing or two from him if he so chose and maybe he could even help him with tidying and organizing.

Before he'd lost his house, he'd been somewhat of a neat freak, a fact that Duncan would no doubt, take much joy in teasing him about.


	12. Chapter 12

Coffee in his travel mug and dressed in his signature tie and sweater vest, Ian Duncan was ready to face the world once again on monday morning.

Sitting down in his tiny smart car and settling in, he couldn't help but notice the item left behind in his passenger seat by one Benjamin Chang.

It was almost a symbol of what their relationship had now become; a single copy of the blu-ray title The Proposal, starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds and as he tried not to think too much at the implications of the movie, he turned on the car and headed in to work.


	13. Chapter 13

It was hot, super hot in fact and Ian was, quite frankly, tired of all this outside nonsense!

He struggled to catch his breath, trailing after Chang, as they climbed further up the hillside to get to the balloon festival.

“Maybe we should just... go back... to the bar. They have some great... beer there!” He panted as Chang glanced back at him with an evil glint to his eye.

“I want to be in the sky! I NEED to be in the sky!”


End file.
